bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShineKuzu/A Cool Arena/Colosseum Trick Few People Know
A Cool Arena/Colosseum Trick Few People Know I'd say about 95% of people who play Brave Frontier play in the Arena/Colosseum on a regular basis, but less than 0.5% of all players know this. The trick is simple: stop speeding up your Arena battles, but only on your turn. Many people might think it to be quite controversal: "We play Arena/Colo because it's fast! Why would you want us to slow it down? It just doesn't make any sense!" Have you ever been in an Arena battle and noticed that there's always a fixed delay between attacks and Brave Burst usage? First of all, slowing down the time decreases the amount of in-game time between this delay. Meanwhile, speeding it up increases the in-game time between bursts significantly. Even with a slow Brave Burst caster (e.g. Amadream, where she has a huge delay before her SBB can strike), with three times speed its usually only possible to get off two Brave Bursts if your first is guaranteed to kill everyone on the opposing team. And that's one of the main reasons why this trick is so special. You are able to off every single Brave Burst if your team is set correctly (order your fastest attacking characters near the bottom/vanguard). This trick allows you to deal a lot more damage by waiting for all of your Brave Bursts to execute. In addition, in Collo, if you have a Healer (e.g. instant healing like Liminate or Ellie with SP, or HoT units like Selena), they will increase your HP as opposed to when they don't execute due to killing the opponent too quickly. Another important point is that the Brave Bursts will be less spread out. Since there are not only more units that will Brave Bursts, your units are more likely to Spark with each other, dealing even more damage. Overall, this trick allows for you to do a lot more damage in your Arena/Collo battles, as well as healing up for Collo battles, where it all comes down to the final calculations after going 1-1. On a similar note, you could slip up your opponent by ramping up the speed on ''their ''turn, causing them to deal less damage. Personally, I've tested this trick with my own Arena teams. One game, I set the speed to 3x, and after the first turn, when there were two units remaining due to KO immunity, my Amadream used its Super Brave Burst, and then my Izuku used his. However, they were instantly dead from Amadream, and my other units all Normal Attacked. I tried again by swapping Izuku with Xenon, but the result was the same: only two Super Brave Bursts were executed. My damage total by the end was around 800,000. I next tried out at normal speed. It turns out that every single one of my units used their Super Brave Bursts, and after killing the opponent's one unit remaining, my damage total was at around 2,400,000. This was the effect of simply slowing down the game to make it favorable for me. I wish you all luck in your future Arena battles, and I hope you can climb with more ease after reading this! Category:Blog posts